Harry Potter and The Green Flame Torch
by Drew75
Summary: Not good at summaries but its Harry's sixth year and Voldermort is regaining his old power quikly HGRW and HPGW
1. The Trip Down Memory Lane

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story. J.K Rowling masterfully created the characters in this story.  
  
Harry Potter and the Green Flame Torch  
  
Chapter 1: The Trip Down Memory Lane  
  
It was the middle of July and most teenagers who lived in Little Whinging were happy and celebrating because holiday was finally into full swing except for one lonely teen that sat in his room reading from a book that would not be normal to read in Little Whinging. The book was "The Standard Book of Spells Grade 5" and the boy who was reading it was none other than The Boy Who Lived Harry Potter. He had untidy black hair and green eyes and he had a thin lightning bolt scar on his forehead, which was an emblem from Lord Voldermort, the most feared dark wizard ever. Harry Potter was a wizard fresh out of his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was about to turn sixteen. Turning sixteen would make most teenagers happy but not Harry who lost his godfather and only living Wizarding relative to the hands of Lord Voldermort. Harry got up from his bed and was thinking, he began to think of all the lives Voldermort had destroyed. Voldermort destroyed Harry's life twice by killing Harry's parents and because of that Harry had to go live with muggles, who were terrible to Harry in every way possible. Then when Harry finally got a wizarding relative who broke out of Azkaban the wizarding jail he was sent to for a crime he didn't commit Voldermort took him away from Harry in the Department of Mysteries not to long ago. Then he also thought of Neville Longbottoms parents who were tortured by Voldermort supporters until they became insane. Then he thought of the Diggory's who lost their son Cedric to Voldermort in Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts. And then his thoughts began to linger on the Prophecy he had been told at the end of his fifth year by Hogwarts Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. The prophecy said that he Harry was the only person able to kill and finally defeat Lord Voldermort. This took a toll on Harry how was he a measly sixteen year old not even graduated from school yet be able to defeat The Most Powerful Dark Wizard ever. His thought again went back to Sirius his godfather he kept getting letters from his friends to not blame himself for Sirius' death, but Harry did blame it on himself because if he just studied Occlumency like he was supposed to have done he would have never had Voldermort manipulate himself into thinking that Sirius was being tortured in The Department of Mysteries. Harry then heard a tap on his window and in came an important looking owl. Harry relieved the owl of its letter and the owl flew out the window. He opened up the letter it was his O.W.L results.  
  
Please read and review it is my first fan-fic and it definitely will be better later on. Its gonna be a HG/RW and HP/GW fic I won't post for a little bit because I am going paintball tomorrow and then to the State Fair please be patient. Thanxs 


	2. Suprise's

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story. J.K Rowling masterfully created the characters in this story.  
  
Harry Potter and the Green Flame Torch  
  
Chapter 2: Surprise's  
  
Harry opened the letter and read  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
Your O.W.L results are enclosed with this letter. Your results will determine your future.  
  
O= Outstanding E= Exceeds Expectations A= Acceptable P= Poor D= Dreadful  
  
Transfiguration = E Charms = E Defense Against the Dark Arts = O Astronomy = P Divination = D Care of Magical Creatures = A History of Magic = A Potions = O  
  
Harry did a double take; he had got a Outstanding in Potions. He now could become an Aurour. Herbology = E  
  
He had done it he had gotten superb grades in most of the classes.  
  
Two more owls flew into his window. One was Pig his friend Ron Weasly' s owl and the other he didn't recognize but it had a letter from Hogwarts for him. He relieved the owls and the Hogwarts one immediately left but Pig flew over to Hedwigs cage and started to drink some water. He read his friends' letter first.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
How's it been mate? Mom has been talking to Dumbledore and she asked if you could come and stay with us for the rest of the summer, and guess what he said? He said yes except that we have to stay at 12 Grimmuald Place. I'm sorry about that but he thinks it for the best. Hermiones arriving at The Burrow today at 5 and then we are gonna come pick you up tomorrow at 12. We will be portkeying so tell the muggles so they are not scared. Also I need to tell you something about Hermione and me. We have been getting close over the summer and we started to date. I hope you all right with this because we don't want you to be mad at us. Well I'll see ya tomorrow  
  
Ron  
  
Ps. Got my O.W.L's today did okay mom happy about it except for Potions. I got a D. Cya  
  
Why would he be mad at them for going out. They have liked each other even if they didn't realize since third year. He was happy for them and couldn't wait to see them tomorrow. He then turned his attention to the Hogwarts letter. He opened it and it said  
  
Mr. Potter,  
  
We have been informed of your O.W.L grades and are pleased to tell you that your career choice to be an Aurour can now be pursued because of your grades. Bellow are listed classes you can take. Remember that to be an Aurour you have to take Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Also Professor Dumbledore has told me to tell you that he wishes you to resume your post as the head of The DA. And I also have to tell you that you're post on the Gryffindor Quidditch has indeed been given back to you, and I would also wish for you to take up the role as Captain. Send your answer about The DA and Quidditch back with your class choices.  
  
N.E.W.T Transfiguration N.E.W.T Potions N.E.W.T Charms N.E.W.T Defense Against the Dark Arts N.E.W.T Herbology N.E.W.T Care of Magical Creatures  
  
Hogwarts Deputy Headmistress Professor Minivera McGonagall  
  
Ps. I encourage you to take Herbology because it can come in useful for your career choice  
  
Harry quickly wrote a reply to Ron that said he could go and he didn't mind him and Hermione going out. And he sent it off with Pig. He then wrote to Professor McGonagall telling him the classes he wanted to take which were every one listed except for Care of Magical Creatures and he also said he would love to be Quidditch Captain and would also run The DA. And then gave it to Hedwig to take it to Hogwarts.  
  
It was getting late so he decided to go to bed but not before trying to clear his thoughts. He had some nightmares but none that he woke up to.  
  
Harry woke up the next day ready and eager to be going back to the wizarding world. He began to pack and check all of the nooks and crannies for anything he forgot to pack. It was now eleven thirty and he forgot to tell his Aunt and Uncle he was leaving today. He went downstairs and told them they would be there in half and hour. His Uncle Vernon grunted which meant okay. At noon Harry was in the living room when he heard a hollering of voices in the kitchen. He went in and saw that the floor of the kitchen was littered with bodies who were getting up and brushing themselves off. Mr. Weasly was there with Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George. Harry got his trunk when Dudley waddled into the kitchen. He saw Fred and George and remembered what they had done to his tongue two years ago. He became very angry and yelled at them about how they were freaks and indecent pieces of white trash. Fred and George were stunned for a moment but then realized what they were just called. They turned around and looked at him and took their wands out and they both yelled Stupefy. A red light shot out and hit Dudley square in the chest. Mr. Weasly ran to him and he yelled at Fred in George but they didn't listen and just disapparated. Mr. Weasly revived Dudley while Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon screamed for Dudley to wake up. Mr. Weasly told Harry and Ron to take hold of the portkey and the Harry felt the familiar tug and he was leaving the Dursleys for the rest of the year. He landed in the entrance hall of 12 Grimmuald Place when a red blur ran to him and hugged him very tightly. She let go and Harry looked at her she was absolutely beautiful she said "hi Harry how are ya doing" all Harry could manage to say was "Ginny is that you".  
  
. 


End file.
